


if we're fucking, are we just friends?

by dumplingcheeks



Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [5]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Bottom Seo Soojin, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Smut, Top Jeon Soyeon, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingcheeks/pseuds/dumplingcheeks
Summary: Soojin and Soyeon never figured out why their ex-girlfriends broke up with them with the reason of them potentially together.
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Seo Soojin
Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911964
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	if we're fucking, are we just friends?

"Ava broke up with me." The younger starts. "She said she's always felt like she was competing with you over me. Of course it's just an excuse, Olivia said the same thing when she broke up with me."

"Remember Aria?" The older asked. Soyeon hummed in response. "She broke up with me, saying I should just confess to you, that she sees it in my eyes that I'm not in love with her but my best friend." Soojin shared. "In the end it's just one of the many excuses. Why can't they just be honest and get to the point? We'll pretty much not see each other after the break up, might as well be honest."

"That's what I was thinking." Soyeon agreed, a groan leaving her lips as she sat back up. "They should just get to the point and say they've fallen out of love or there was something missing, or that it didn't feel right anymore. I would be much more happier with those excuses instead of using my relationship with my best friend. It's get irritating most of the time."

"I know. Even the auntie next door thought we were dating. She even said that we look cute together." The older cringed.

"Why? Don't we?" The younger teased, hovering over Soojin. The taller girl quickly moved away, glaring at Soyeon. "What? Do I make you nervous, Soojin?" Soyeon continued, following until Soojin hits the edge of the bed. The younger slams her hand beside the older's head, inching dangerously close. "Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" Soyeon caught the submissive look in the older's eyes that she panicked and moved away.

Soyeon laughed as she claps her hand like a seal.

"Hey, I was just joking." The younger laughed nervously. God now she's reminded again when they actually had sex in tenth grade, both broken hearted from their dates at the prom, and Soojin ended up panting with Soyeon's fingers deep in her pussy. Soojin never said about it being her first. Then again when Aria broke up with Soojin, then again when it was rainy and the lights had gone off, then when Olivia broke up with Soyeon, and when Soyeon left soft kisses on her best friend's neck- Well yeah they had sex a lot of times, some had not been mentioned, but it was just a friendly fuck. Both decided nothing will change in their friendship, that it was just the benefits.

"Don't joke like that." The older whined, sitting back up and hides her face between her knees. "If you won't order me something to eat right now I will literally throw my phone at you."

"And I will fuck you hard just how hard you hit me."

Soojin swears she's literally gonna hit her best friend one of these days. The older just huffs as she grabs her phone and called food for herself.

Then the next day, as expected, Soojin is riding the younger's fingers as Soyeon sucks and nips at her breasts. "S-Soyeon." She moans, pushing her nails into the younger's skin. "F-Fuck I'm close." The older stutters, putting her hand over her mouth as Soyeon palms her ass and teased her g-spot. "Soyeon- A-Ah-" Soojin whimpered, shutting her eyes closed as Soyeon sucks on her nub, rosy red from the stimulation it received for God knows how long now. "Please, please, please." Soojin chants, moaning into Soyeon's ear to encourage the younger to go faster.

"Come for me, Soojin." Soojin came with a breathless cry and falls into Soyeon's arms. "Good girl." The younger complimented, planting a soft kiss where Soojin's neck meets her shoulder. Soojin feels so soft and vulnerable in her best friend's hold. God, she thinks, how could this little shit make her feel so small and submissive.

"Okay, now fuck off." Soojin says the moment she fell down from her high.

"But I wanna cuddle you." Soyeon whined. "Plus you're not letting go yourself, with your arms still wrapped around my neck, practically begging for me to spoon and cuddle you to sleep until your bottom self is satisfied."

"I'm not a bottom. Shut up." The older rolled her eyes, pushing herself out of Soyeon's lap. She feels a bit embarrassed with her wet pussy and thighs from the huge wave of orgasm she just released.

"Want me to clean you up?" The younger asked.

"Yes, please." Soojin responded.

Then as they laid in Soojin's bed, with Soyeon behind the older, spooning Soojin, Soyeon decides to ask. "If we're fucking, are we just friends?"

There was a pregnant pause before Soojin responded. "I don't know."


End file.
